snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Annie Capgun
Annie Capgun, created for the Wild Arms RP by Hana. Character Sheet Name: Antoinette Madelaine Capsburg, "Annie Capgun" Archetype: Drifter Princess Age: '''17 1/2 '''Height: 5'2" Weight: 107 lbs. Appearance: A short firecracker with a spattering of freckles over her slightly upturned nose, no one would mistake Annie Capgun for anything but what she is: a Drifter. Her dirty-blonde hair is kept a little below shoulder length, the unruly curls held back from her face with a wide cloth headband in a deep garnet red that almost clashes with her coloring. Her skin is well-tanned and freckled from spending long amounts of time in the sun, making her sharp ultramarine eyes stand out all the more. She wears a high-collared white blouse with a tiny bit of slightly yellowed scalloped lace at the collar and the hem of the short, puffed sleeves--which also sport little red ribbons that aren't quiiiite the same shade as the rest of the red in her ensemble. Her blouse, with a row of tiny jet buttons down the front, is tucked into a full crimson riding skirt (again, the red not quiiiite the same shade as the rest), which billows out in the wind over a petticoat that just perhaps was once white, but has now yellowed with age and travel-dust staining to an extremely light beige. Her bolero jacket is of a soft brown tooled leather, with no front closure, but she usually doesn't wear it much, anway, instead carrying it slung over her shoulder, clasped between the thumb and crooked forefinger of her left hand. Her hands, of course, are covered nearly to the elbow in supple leather gloves that match the jacket (about the only thing that matches in her outfit!), and her feet are hidden by clunky-heeled black boots that reach to her knee, with brass spurs at the heels. About her waist is a dark brown leather gun-belt, with the firearm holster situated behind her, at the small of her back. She walks with a little swagger of self-importance, and there seems to be an ever-present smirk curling her lips in a mischievous manner. Her eyes are quick and clever, and she has a tendency to look sidelong at people when they say something she doesn't like, looking down her little upturned nose at them as she purses her lips...very much the mannerism of a spoiled brat, some would say. Personality: Fiery would be an understatement! Annie is one of those people that lives life, plunging herself in (often where she doesn't belong)...sometimes, just for the heck of it. There's no point to doing anything if you don't do it to the best (or worst) of your ability, now is there? She's a "listener" of sorts, her ears perked for a select few words--such as "treasure," "money," or "danger"--and frequently goes off half-cocked with half-baked plans after only half-listening, yet she always manages to slide past danger, sometimes only by the skin of her teeth. Truthfully, she wouldn't have it any other way. She's a real wild-child at first impression, with no rhyme or reason to the way she acts other than her own personal greed, but once one gets to know her, a pattern begins to emerge. Annie Capgun never steals from the poor ("What fun is that?"), and sometimes she has the habit of 'dropping' valuable things that she doesn't specifically need, usually in the presence of someone that could better utilize its worth ("I can't help it if I'm forgetful! I've got a lot of things on my mind!") Annie's a very opinionated young woman, and holds her grudges for a long time, especially when something gets stolen out from under her greedy little paws. To balance that, she's fiercely proud of those she considers "hers," and will go out of her way to protect them at the drop of a hat, even if they won't return the favor. Extremely rarely, she has a startling turn in her personality, showing the ability to be composed, quiet, and polite, but only when the situation calls for it. Lord help anyone that comment on it, though, or they might find themselves staring down Little Baby's barrel. Annie Capgun does not take insults easily, especially where it concerns her attitude and any mention of her going soft. If she doesn't get her way, she is prone to temper tantrums which may include, but are not limited to: stomping her feet, yelling or ranting at the top of her lungs, flailing her limbs, hitting inanimate objects such as walls or doors, slamming doors or furniture, and spouting off a good many very bad words. But she always apologizes afterward, even if it's days or weeks after the fact, and that's what counts, right? The sheer force of her personality, though, and the fiery passion that burns within her, has a strange way of motivating people, making her a good leader, for all her faults and bad decisions...at least if you judge a leader's worth on how well they actually lead, and not what they do with that leadership. Occupation: What other occupation is there, aside from being a Drifter? The action, the romance, the adventure! Never-you-mind all that petty stuff like dirt, long travel, the occasional lack of funds, or anything negative, living the dream of freedom and excitement more than makes up for it! (Though...all that dirt and long travel and the occasional lack of funds DOES tend to grate on a girl and make her temper shorter than normal...) ARM Name: PX-361s, "Little Baby" Appearance: Little Baby is...not very little at all. In fact, it looks like way too much pistol for little Annie Capgun. The thick chamber is a wrought-iron color, matte and black as night, set into a gleaming silvery frame, with an elongated and very wide barrel for a hand pistol. The double-action hammer matches the deep black of the chamber, and is scuffed and worn with age and use. The handle is a lovingly cared for cherry wood, the scuff marks and tiny little gouges at the edges where the wood connects with the metal telling a story of ages of use. Characteristics: The elongated barrel ostensibly gives more accuracy, but Little Baby uses very high caliber rounds for a hand pistol, so it's really a trade-off. The rounds are nearly rifle-sized, and thus instead of a six-shooter, the ARM only holds 5 rounds. The special ammunition Annie uses is not metal-based, instead being more of a plastic-like material, lending stopping power but not much in the way of killing damage. A point-blank shot with that kind of hit behind it would still cause a great deal of damage, but at range the most that's likely to be suffered is a broken bone or three. Stats: SHT: 4 HIT: 3 BLT: 2 CRT: 5 BAR: 2 ORI: 2 Category:Characters Category:Hana's Characters